koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Music Used in Kouja no Senshi Series
Here is a list of the music that is used throughout the Kouja no Senshi series. Main Series Openings Current Series Edit OP: Sailor Moon by Nicole & Bynne Price (Sailor Moon) Season 1 *Op 1: Moonlight Densetsu by DALI (SM) (S1 Acts 1-17) *Special Op 1: Moonlight Densetsu by DALI (SM) *Movie Op 1: Moonlight Densetsu by DALI (SM) *OAV Op 1: Moonlight Densetsu by DALI (SM) (OAV Acts 1-8) *Op 2: Nyuu Muun ni Koishite by Etsuko Yakushimaru (Sailor Moon Crystal) (S1 Acts 18-54) *Op 3: Nyuu Muun ni Koishite by Mitsuko Horie (55-107) *Op 4: Nyuu Muun ni Koishite by Momoiro Clover Z (Sailor Moon Crystal) (108-124) Season 2 *Season 2 Special Op: Simple & Clean~Planet B Mix by Utada Hikaru (KH) (S2 Act 1) *Op 1: GO! by FLOW (Naruto) (S2 Acts 2-26) *Movie Op 2: Mezaee Pokemon Mastah 98 by Rika Matsumoto (Pokemon the First Movie) *Op 2: Over Soul by Megumi Hayashibara (Shaman King) (S2 Acts 27-37) *OAV Op 2: Futatsu no Mirai by Michihiro Kuroda (Rockman.EXE Axess) (OAV Acts 9-44) *OAV Op 3: Grip by Every Little Thing (Inuyasha) (OAV Acts 45-70) *Special Op 2: Sanctuary~Planet B Mix by Utada Hikaru (KH II) *OAV Op 4: Target~Akai Shougeki~ by Wada Kouji (Digimon 02) (OAV Acts 71-132) *Special Op 3: Shell by Bana (Witch Hunter Robin) *Christmas 1 OP: Over Soul by Megumi Hayashibara (Shaman King) *Christmas 2 OP: Over Soul by Megumi Hayashibara (Shaman King) Season 3 *Movie Op 3: Moonlight Densetsu by DALI (SM) *OAV Op 5: Hirari by Wada Kouji (Digimon Savers) (OAV Acts 133-145) *Op 1: Butterfly by Wada Kouji (Digimon) (S3 Acts 1-13) *Xmas Special 3 Op: Moonlight Densetsu by Nakagawa Shoko (SM) *Op 2: Ready Steady Go by L~Arc-n-Ciel (FMA) (S3 Acts 14-27) Season 4 *Movie Op 4: Open Your Mind by Yoko Ishida (Ah My Goddess) *Xmas Special 4 Op: Change the World by V6 (Inuyasha) *OAV Op 6: Moonlight Densetsu by Nakagawa Shoko (SM) (OAV Acts 146-169) *OAV Op 7: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku by Nakagawa Shoko (DBGT) (OAV Acts 170-180) *Special 4 Op: So Long and Thanks for All the Fish by The Tenebrae Choir (Hitchhiker's Guide Movie) *Op 1: Moonlight Densetsu by Moon Lips (SMSS) (S4 Acts 1-25) *Op 2: Moon Pride by Momoiro Clover Z (Sailor Moon Crystal) (S4 Acts 27-??) Upcoming Season 5 *Movie 6 Op: Moonlight Densetsu by Moon Lips (SMSS) *OAV Op 8: Hikari to Kage wo Dakishimeta mama by Naomi Tamura (Magic Knight Rayearth) Season 6 *Op 1: What's Up Guys? by Miho Matsuba (Sorcerer Hunters) *OAV Op 9: Geki! Teikoku Kakekigan by Chisa Yokoyama (Sakura Wars) Unknown *Op ??: Liberi Fatali by Nobou Uematsu (FF8) *Op ??: Dragon Soul by Takayoshi Tanimoto (DBZ Kai) *Op ??: Owarinai Yume by Aikawa Nanase (Inuyasha) *Op ??/Special 6 Op: Sailor Star by Kae Hanazawa (Sailor Star) *Op ??: Reckless Fire by Ide Yasuaki (S-Cry-ED) *Op ??: Cha La Head Cha La by Hironobu Kageyama (DBZ) Side Stories Openings Series Edit OP: Sailor Moon by Nicole & Bynne Price (Sailor Moon) Current Season 1 (Ends at One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp) *Comedy Special Shorts Op: Ai (Chuuseishin) by Excel Girls (Excel Saga) *Drama Special Shorts Op: I'll Be the One by Hal (Hikaru no Go) *Game Special Shorts Op: GOU'ing Going My Soul by Dynamite SHU (Digimon Savers) *Movie Special Shorts Op: Blue Water by Miho Morikawa (Nadia) (Season 1) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Op: Koi da! Paniku! by Yawmin (Ranma 1/2) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Op: Mayonaka No Taiyou by Kuroda Kaiyou (Tenchi Muyo GXP) Season 2 (Ends at Christmas Dudes) *Comedy Special Shorts Op: Carnival Babel by Takada Band (Blue Seed) *Drama Special Shorts Op: Shell by Bana (Witch Hunter Robin) *Game Special Shorts Op: Sweet Magic by Magical Sweets (Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club) *Movie Special Shorts Op: Rewrite by ASIAN KUNG FU GENERATION (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Season 2) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Op: Catch You, Catch Me by Megumi Hinata (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Op: What's Up People by Maximum the Hormone (Death Note) Season 3 (Ends at Good Wilt Hunting~KNS Style) *Comedy Special Shorts Op: Soramimi Cake by Orange & Lemons (Azumanga Daioh) *Drama Special Shorts Op: Open Your Mind by Yoko Ishida (Ah My Goddess) *Game Special Shorts Op: New World by Twill (Digimon Xros Wars) *Movie Special Shorts Op: 1/2 by Makoto Kawamoto (Rurouni Kenshin) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Op: Sakura Saku by Megumi Hayashibara (Love Hina) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Op: Seishun Kyousoukyoku by Sambomaster (Naruto) Season 4 (Ends at Freedom Planet~KNS Style) *Comedy Special Shorts Op: Asterisk by Orange Range (Bleach) *UPDATE: Drama Special Shorts Op: Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Game Special Shorts Op: New World by Twill (Digimon Xros Wars) *Movie Special Shorts Op: D-tecnoLife by UVERworld (Bleach) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Op: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori (MLP JP version) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Op: ??? Other *Clubhouse of Horror Op 1: What's Up People by Maximum the Hormone (Death Note) (Ends at Clubhouse XIII) *Clubhouse of Horror Op 2: Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color (Bleach) (Ends at Clubhouse XXIV) *Clubhouse of Horror Op 3: Cold Finger Girl by Chiaki Kuriyama (Level E) *Non-Canon Op: Zettai Part 2 by Yoshie Hayasaka (Ranma 1/2) *Lita's Melancholy Op: Butterfly by Wada Kouji (Digimon) *Amy's First Love Op: Ami-chan no Asa (Sailor Moon) *Big Boogey Adventure Op: Land of the Dead by Voltaire (Billy & Mandy) *Bon Voyage Op: Shell by Bana (Witch Hunter Robin) *City That Dares Not Slumber~KNS Style OP: Miracle Maker by Spirit of Adventure (Digimon) *Undertale~KNS Style Op: Moonlight Densetsu by Momoiro Clover Z (Sailor Moon) Upcoming Season 5 (Ends at ???) *Comedy Special Shorts Op: Blast of Wind by Saori Kiuju (Kaze no Stigma) (Season 5) *Drama Special Shorts Op: Blaze by Kinya Kotani (Tsubasa Chronicles) (Season 5) *Game Special Shorts Op: Never Give Up! by Sonar Pocket (Digimon Xros Wars) (Season 5) *Movie Special Shorts Op: Unyielding Wish by Naomi Tamura (Magic Knights Rayearth) (Season 5) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Op: ??? (Season 5) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Op: ??? Season 6 (Ends at ???) *Comedy Special Short Op: ??? (Season 6) *Drama Special Shorts Op: Zankoku na Tenshi no TE-ZE by Takahashi Youko (Neon Genesis Evangelion) (Season 6) *Game Special Shorts Op: ??? (Season 6) *Movie Special Shorts Op: ??? (Season 6) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Op: ??? (Season 6) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Op: ??? Other *Sailor Moon Another Story Special OP: Moonlight Densetsu (2002 Musical Version) by Sakurakko Club (Sera Myuu) *Gravity Falls~KNS Style OP: Chanto Yume o Mimasho! by Chisa Yokoyama (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy) *OP ???: Tobira wo Akete by ANZA (Cardcaptor Sakura) *UPDATE: Legends of Treasure Island~KNS Style Op: Sign by FLOW (Naruto) *OP ???: Snow Fairy by Funkist (Fairytail) Main Series Inserts Current Season 1 *Insert Song 1: Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku by Utena Cast (Revolutionary Girl Utena) (OAV Act 6) *Insert Song 2: Carry On by Jennifer Cihi (SM) (S1 Act 124) Season 2 *Insert Song 1: Power of Love by Jennifer Cihi (SM) (S2 Act 9) *Insert Song 2: La Moon by Moon Lips (Sera Myu) (OAV Act 44) *Insert Song 3: Hikari/Simple & Clean by Utada Hikaru (KH) (OAV Act 44) *Insert Song 4: Now is the Time by AiM (Digimon 02) (OAV Act 67) *Insert Song 5: I Think I Can by the pillows (FLCL) (OAV Act 68) *Insert Song 6: Seven by Wada Kouji (Digimon) (OAV Act 69) *Insert Song 7: Ai no Senshi by Yoko Ishida (SMR) (OAV Act 126) *Insert Song 8: Brothers by Vic Mignogna (FMA) (Act 129) *Insert Song 9: Sailor Wars by Sakurakko Club (Sera Myuu) (OAV Act 132) *Insert Song 10: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru (KHII) (OAV Act 132) Season 3 N/A Season 4 *Insert Song 1: Go Go Power Rangers by Masaaki Endoh (MMPR) (OAV Act 180) *Insert Song 2: Koisuru Otome wa Makenai by Peach Hips (SM PC Engine) (S4 Act 12) Other *Summon/Summon Transformation BGM: With the Will by Wada Kouji (Digimon Frontier) *Keyblade Jogress Valor & Wisdom: Break Up by Ayumi Miyazaki (Digimon 02) *Keyblade Jogress Master, Final, Limit, & Heartless: Beat Hit by Ayumi Miyazaki (Digimon 02) *Card Slash: Slash by Ohta Michihiko (Digimon Tamer) *Miss Naughty Summon BGM: Believer by IKUO (Digimon Savers) Upcoming Season 4 * Insert Song ??: ??? Season 5 *Insert Song ??: Sailor Star by Kae Hanazawa (Sailor Star) *Insert Song ??: A Song of Storm and Fire by Tsubasa Chronicles Chorus (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles) Season 6 *Insert Song ??: La Soldier by Sakurakko Club (Sera Myuu) Unknown Side Stories Inserts Coming Soon... Main Series Endings Series Edit ED: Sailor Moon Reprise by Nicole & Bynne Price (Sailor Moon) Current Season 1 *Ed 1: Truth by Luca Yumi (Utena) (S1 Acts 1-17) *Special Ed 1: Yasashii Yoake by See-Saw (.Hack//SIGN) *Movie 1 Ed: Ryuusei by MiyuMiyu (Digimon Savers) *OAV Ed 1: Friends by Yawmin (Ranma 1/2) (OAV Acts 1-7) *OAV 1 Ed: Alumina by Nightmare (Death Note) (OAV Act 8) *Ed 2: I Wish by Ai Maeda (Digimon) (S1 Act 18-54) *Ed 3: Romancing Train by M.O.V.E. (FF Unlimited) (S1 Acts 55-106) *Ch 3 Ed: Princess Moon by Ushio Hashimoto (SM) *Ed 4: Gekkou by Momoiro Clover Z (Sailor Moon Crystal) (S1 Acts 107-124) *Season 1 Finale Ed: You're Just My Love by Mitsuishi Kotono & Tohru Furuya (SM) (S1 Act 125) Season 2 *Ed 1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku by Ai Maeda (Digimon 02) (S2 Act 1-16) *Ed 2: Kataomori no Karrage by HKT48 (MLP JP Version) (S2 Acts 17-37) *Movie 2 Ed: Super Smash Bros Brawl Theme by Nobou Uematsu (SSBB) *OAV Ed 2: Tori Ame by Wiz-US (PPGZ) (OAV Acts 9-30) *OAV Ed 3: Every Heart by BOA (Inuyasha) (OAV Acts 31-43) *OAV 2A Ed: Butterfly~Theater Size by Wada Kouji (Digimon) (OAV Act 44) *OAV Ed 4: Otome no Policy by Yoko Ishida (SMR) (OAV Acts 45-56) *OAV Ed 5: Brand New World by V6 (Inuyasha) (OAV Acts 57-69) *OAV 2B Ed: Come by Amuro Namie (Inuyasha) (OAV Act 70) *Special Ed 2: Days~Aijou to Nichijou~ by AiM (Digimon Tamer) *OAV Ed 6: Heart Moving by Misae Takamatsu (SM) (OAV Acts 71-95) *OAV Ed 7: Mayonaka no Door by Yifei (PPGZ) (OAV Acts 96-118) *OAV Ed 8: Keep On by Ai Maeda (Digimon) (OAV Acts 119-131) *OAV 2C Ed: Friends by Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Cast (PGSM) (OAV Act 132) *Special Ed 3: Itsumo Itsudemo by AiM (Digimon 02) *Xmas Special 1 Ed: Round and Round by Rhatt (Billy & Mandy Save Christmas) *Xmas Special 2/Season 2 Finale Ed: Tokku Made by Do as Infinity (Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust) Season 3 *Movie 3 Ed: Moon Revenge by Peach Hips (SMR Movie) *OAV Ed 9: The Shining Road by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) (OAV Acts 133-145) *Ed 6: Tuxedo Mirage by Peach Hips (SMS) (S3 Acts 1-13) *Xmas Special 3 Ed: Moonlight Destiny by Asakawa Hiroko (SMS Movie) *Ed 7 ED: Rashiku Ikimasou by Meu (SMSS) (S3 Acts 14-28) *Season 3 Finale Ed: Just Be Conscious by Takayuki Hattori (Slayers Return) Season 4 *Movie 4 Ed: Watashitachi ni Naritakute by Fujitani Miwako (SMSS) *Xmas Special 4 Ed: Brand New Way by Ganasia (Megaman) *OAV Ed 10: Virtual Star Hasseigaku by Luca Yumi (Revolutionary Girl Utena) (OAV Acts 146-163) *OAV Ed 11: Kokoro no Hane by AKB48 (Dragon Ball Kai) (OAV Acts 164-180) *OAV 4 Ed: Eien by Do as Infinity (OAV Act 181) *Special 4 Ending: Onaji Hoshi ni Umareta by Peach Hips (SM PC Engine) *ED 8: Boku tachi wa Tenshi Datta by Kageyama Hironobu (DBZ) (S4 Acts 1-16) *ED 9: Touch and Go by Megumi Hayashibara (Blue Seed) (S4 Acts 17-25) *Empire Strikes Back ED: Yume wa Tooi Keredo by Mitsuko Shiramine (Iria: Zeiram the Animation) *Ed 10: Asue no Yuuki by Keiko Yoshinari (Magic Knight Rayearth) Upcoming Season 4 *Season 4 Finale Ed: Lullaby by Minako Honda (Magic Knight Rayearth) Season 5 *Ed 11: ??? *Movie 5 Ed: Morning Moon de Aimasho by Pretty Cast (SMSS Movie) *OAV Ed 12: Agony by KOTOKO (Kannazuki no Miko) Season 6 *OAV Ed 13: ??? *Series Finale Ed: Kirai Sailor Dream by Sae (PGSM) Unknown *Ed ??: Don't Be Discouraged by Matsumoto Yasunori (Slayers Try) *Ed ??: SILENT DESTINY by Aube Hunter 4 (Neo Angelique Abyss) Side Stories Endings Series Edit ED: Sailor Moon Reprise by Nicole & Bynne Price (Sailor Moon) Current Season 1 (Ends at One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp) *Comedy Special Shorts Ed: Ride on Shooting Star by the pillows (FLCL) *Drama Special Shorts Ed: Life is Like a Boat by Rie Fu (Bleach) *Game Special Shorts Ed: Thank You! by HOME MADE Kazoku (Bleach) *Movie Special Shorts Ed: Yes! I Will... by Miho Morikawa (Nadia) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Ed: Groovy by Kohmi Hirose (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Ed: Itsuka Kagayaku by Keiko Yoshinari (Magic Knights Rayearth) Season 2 (Ends at Christmas Dudes) *Comedy Special Shorts Ed: I Am Sailor Moon by Peach Hips (SMR Movie) *Drama Special Shorts Ed: Raspberry Heaven by Orange & Lemons (Azumanga Daioh) *Game Special Shorts Ed: Honey by Chihiro (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Movie Special Shorts Ed: Namida wa Shitteru by Mayo Suzukaze (Rurouni Kenshin) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Ed: Kataomoi no Karaage by HKT48 (MLP JP version) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Ed: Uso by SID (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Season 3 (Ends at Good Wilt Hunting~KNS Style) *Comedy Special Shorts Ed: Himiwari by Hearts Glow (PPGZ) *Drama Special Shorts Ed: Half Pain by Bana (Witch Hunter Robin) *Game Special Shorts Ed: LOOK by HALCALI (PPGZ) *Movie Special Shorts Ed: Yume ~Mugen no Kanata~ by Vivid (Level E) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Ed: To Be Yourself by Reina Yazawa (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee) *UPDATE: Rick & Morty~KNS Style Ed: Silent Solitude by OxT (Overlord) Season 4 (Ends at Freedom Planet~KNS Style) *Comedy Special Shorts Ed: One Star by Yousuke Itou (Digimon Savers) *Drama Special Shorts Ed: Anata no kokoro ni by Megumi Hayashibara (Magical Shopping Arcade) *Game Special Shorts Ed: KUJIKENAIKARA! by Masami Okui (Slayers) (Season 4) *Movie Special Shorts Ed: An Endless Tale by Wada Kouji & AiM (Digimon Frontier) *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Ed: Sarabai by Tomoko Kaneda (Azumanga Daioh) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Ed: ??? Other *Clubhouse of Horror Ed 1: Waiting For You by Sudou Akira (Bubblegum Crisis 2040) (Ends at Clubhouse XIII) *Clubhouse of Horror Ed 2: Mina Soko Ni Nemure by THE THRILL (Blue Submarine No. 6) (Ends at Clubhouse XXIV) *Clubhouse of Horror Ed 3: Dame by You Izumi (Rurouni Kenshin) *Non-Canon Ed: Shissou by LAST ALLIANCE (Ouran Koukou Host Club) *Amy's First Love Ed: Rashiku Ikimasou by Meu (SMSS) *Granny Weasel Ed: Kaze to Issho ni by Tomotaka Okamoto (Pokemon: The First Movie) *Christmas Dudes Ed: Yuuhi no Yakusoku by AiM (Digimon Tamers) *Five Nights at Freddy's~KNS Style Ed: Noticed by MandoPony (FNAF) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2~KNS Style Ed: Survive the Night by MandoPony (FNAF 2) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3~KNS Style Ed: Balloons by MandoPony (FNAF 3) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4~KNS Style Ed: Nothing Can Hurt Me by MandoPony (FNAF 4) Upcoming Season 5 (Ends at ???) *Comedy Special Shorts Ed: ??? *Drama Special Shorts Ed: Shinjitsu no Shi by Do As Infinity (Inuyasha) *Game Special Shorts Ed: ??? *Movie Special Shorts Ed: ??? *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Ed: Fruits Candy by Megumi Kojima (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Ed: ??? Season 6 (Ends at ???) *Comedy Special Shorts Ed: ??? *Drama Special Shorts Ed: Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto by Mizuki Arisa (Sailor Stars) *Game Special Shorts Ed: ??? *Movie Special Shorts Ed: ??? *WOY, Regular Show & My Little Pony: FIM~KNS Style Ed: ??? *Rick & Morty~KNS Style Ed: Be Your Girl by Chieko Kawabe (Elfen Lied) Other *One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp ED: ??? *Good Wilt Hunting~KNS Style ED: ??? *Freedom Planet~KNS Style ED: ??? *Sailor Moon Another Story Special ED: Sunshine Moonlight by Pretty Cast (Sailor Moon Another Story) *Gravity Falls~KNS Style ED: ??? *Shovel of Hope~KNS Style Ed: I'm Believer by Kotono Shibuya (Megaman X) *Plague of Shadows~KNS Style ED: Toki ni Ai Wa by Okui Masami (Utena) *Specter of Torment~KNS Style ED: Blue by Mai Yamane (Cowboy Bebop) *King of Cards~KNS Style ED: ??? *Undertale~KNS Style ED: ??? *UPDATE: Legends of Treasure Island~KNS Style Ed 1: ??? *Legends of Treasure Island~KNS Style Ed 2: Eternal Eternity by Junko Minagawa & Sayaka Ohara (Sailor Moon Crystal) *Legends of Treasure Island~KNS Style Finale Ed: ??? Universe Companies Where Music from Shows is Used #Madhouse Universe #Production Reed Universe #JC Staff Universe #Nintendo Universe #Animax Universe #Studio Ghibli Universe #Studio Gallop Universe #Sunrise Universe #Tokyo Movie Shinsha Universe #Disney Universe #Xebec Universe #SEGA Universe #RARE Universe #AIC Universe #Capcom Universe #Brothers Chap Universe #Peter Tchaikovlsky Universe #Koei-Temco Universe #Lucasfilms Universe #Telltale Games Universe #Production IG Universe #Gainax Universe #Studio Pierrot Universe #Soeishinsha Universe #A.P.P.P. Universe #TNK Universe #Aardman Universe #CLAMP Universe #Rumiko Takahashi Universe #Bee Train Universe #Gonzo Universe #Toei Universe #Shonen Jump Universe #Square-Enix Universe #Cartoon Network Universe #Retro Studio Universe #Wayforward Universe #Daedalic Universe Shows the Music is Used #Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon #Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon #Sailor Moon Crystal #Sera Myu Musicals #DIC Sailor Moon #Digimon Adventure #Digimon Adventure 02 #Digimon Tamers #Digimon Frontier #Digimon Savers #Digimon Xros War #Digimon English #Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z #Death Note #Vampire Hunter D #Slayers #Inuyasha #Azumanga Daioh #Fullmetal Alchemist #Pokemon #Witch Hunter Robin #Excel Saga #FLCL #Hayao Miyazaki Films #Rurouni Kenshin #Outlaw Star #Cowboy Bebop #Blue Submarine No. 6 #Akira #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Kingdom Hearts #Disney Universe #Wander Over Yonder #Shaman King #Sonic the Hedgehog #Rare Series #Ah My Goddess #Dragonball Series #Megaman Series #Ace Attorney Series #Homestar Runner #Peter Tchaikovlsky Music #Mario Series #Parasite Eve #Final Fantasy Series #.hack series #Gitaroo Man #Chrono Series #Zelda Series #Indiana Jones Series #Super Smash Bros Series #Sam & Max Series #Blue Seed #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Yu Yu Hakusho #Bleach #Ranma 1/2 #Tenchi Muyo Series #Kirby Series #Revolutionary Girl Utena #Magic Knight Rayearth #Kannazuki no Miko #X #Tokyo Babylon #Cardcaptor Sakura #Tsubasa Chronicles #RomeoxJuliet #Aardman Shows #Wallace and Gromit #Shovel Knight #Undertale #Shantae #Regular Show #Kingdom Hearts #Cuphead #Rick & Morty #Black Butler #Edna & Harvey #Deponia Series #Banjo-Kazooie #Powerpuff Girls #Big O #Black Lagoon #Deadman Wonderland #Neo Angelique Abyss #Mob Psycho (More to Come) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi